As is well known, the tissue paper, due to its peculiar characteristics, is widely used in different products, especially toilet paper, paper towels and napkins paper; however, to enhance the quality of such products, they undergo by laminating process, which traditionally can vary according to the product to be obtained.
Although there are several lamination processes, two of them are highlighted and given different designations such as: DESL and Point to Point, whereas they are more suitable for the production of toilet paper, paper towels and napkins paper, or others with the same characteristics.
The Point to Point lamination process is carried out between two synchronized steel cylinders, with extremely accurate rollers having less than 0.01 mm of circularity and less than 0.005 mm of ovalization, which allow a large volume of semi-finished product as toilet paper and paper towel, due to the cells structure. A padded is created, but it gives a flat appearance to the laminated paper.
DESL laminating process is carried out in a calendering roll called Marrying roll. The cylinders elements are slotted, but synchronized so that the male elements (high-relief) fit into the female parts (low-relief). This system generates a smaller volume on paper than Point to Point system, but it provides a 3D appearance with the impression of a larger volume.